


Snapshots from the Multiverses

by vonuberwald (macabreromansu)



Series: Barduil Multiverses [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Middle Earth Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Cover Art, F/M, Gen, Illustrations, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreromansu/pseuds/vonuberwald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of illustrations by me for my Barduil AU fics, which may also be found on my blog - vonuberwald.tumblr.com</p><p>Others very welcome to contribute and be featured!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots from the Multiverses

Basking In Sunlight & As The Darkness Draws In (sketch) by [vonuberwald](http://vonuberwald.tumblr.com/) (Brushes: [1](https://www.behance.net/matthewheath) ♥ [2](http://design.tutsplus.com/tutorials/how-to-create-and-apply-a-fish-scale-brush-in-adobe-photoshop--cms-23371))

 


End file.
